


炮友(一～二)

by curly377



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curly377/pseuds/curly377





	炮友(一～二)

（一）  
“我可以走了吧。”鸣人从床上艰难的仰起身子，嗓音干哑的让他每说一个字，就如同喉咙被火烧一般疼痛，他绕过佐助的身体，拿起自己的橙色T恤，然后伸直双腿走下了床，后穴里未清洗的液体在这样的动作里流了下来，鸣人抖了一下，选择无视，双腿发颤的开始套裤子。

“我有说过可以吗？”佐助的手从后滑过他的背脊，捏住他的手腕，鸣人挣动了一下，没有成功，他深呼吸一口，试着缓解自己的烦躁，压抑了一晚上的怒火他不想在早晨前功尽弃的发泄出来。

“一晚上还不够吗？你是禽兽吗？”鸣人转过脑袋恨恨的说道。

“其实我并没有继续的意思，”佐助冷冷的嘲讽，“但既然你还有力气骂人，那就干脆再做一次好了。”

鸣人还来不及反应，就一把被佐助扯回了床上，酸软的身体在这样猛然的外力却意外的恢复了，或许是心理上的排斥性给予了鸣人力量，他激烈的挣扎着，套到膝盖的裤子在撕扯间掉了下来，赤条条的双腿给了佐助有力的可乘之机，他用力的握住鸣人的分身，鸣人吃痛，挣扎的力度减小，他瞪着眼睛看着上方的人，像是坚守着最后一道防线，而下身在那人轻柔熟稔的搓动里慢慢抬起了头。

身体开始发热，昨夜在身体上留下的痕迹在晨光里仿佛更加冶艳了，清新的空气从屋外飘进来，染上了情色的气息，情事残余的味道还未散去，空气中的分子却仿佛一层一层叠加着腥甜。

膨胀的分身吐出了精液，鸣人的眼角发红，他依然瞪着佐助，他的眼睛本就很有灵力，充满着朝气，蓝天般广阔的颜色能为他增添气势，而在宇智波佐助这里，这样的眼神并没有任何的震慑力。倒不是因为此时他的状态是这样的色情而性感，而是因为，从他们这段关系开始以前，他就从没感受到什么气势。

也就只有傻气而已了。而那个呆傻的人能在床上那么诱人的这一事实，属于这段关系开始的发现。

他的手指轻松的戳进了鸣人红肿的后穴里，艳红的肉口微微开合，可怜兮兮的伸缩，蹂躏了大半个晚上的内壁里还有未干的精液，黏腻的肠道在手指轻轻的挤弄下就张开了一个诱人的孔洞，他将鸣人的腰部捏住，托起他的臀部，放在了自己雄赳赳站立起来的性器上，粗长的肉棒一戳而入的捅进了洞口，精准的如同机械仪器。鸣人的双腿只能大大的张开，他像一个脆弱的木桩被钉死在原地，从下而上的抽插像是要贯穿的他的身体。每一下都挺到最深处，打开闭塞的肠道，黏腻的肠肉竞相缠绕住粗大的外物，生理上的自然反应根本不会理会心理上的排斥。而在这硬邦邦又富有节奏的啪啪声里，心理上的不甘也别无他法的臣服在了生理快感上。

佐助的脑袋贴在他的胸口上，含住他胸前的两点，脆弱的乳头经过唾液的润滑和牙齿的骚刮颤巍巍的挺立着，乳晕处有几圈或深或浅的牙印，鸣人胸膛前的旖旎景色妖冶的如同一副浓墨重彩的油画。

佐助又射在了他身体里。鸣人晕乎乎的想着，这要多难清理啊。他痛苦的拿起衣服，还没披到身上，佐助就把他抱了起来。鸣人惊讶不已，然后下意识的要挣扎，但是轻轻的动一下，他的身体就疼的直冒冷汗，而佐助也没有丝毫放开的意思。

简单的几步就走到了浴室，佐助把他放进了浴缸里，放了半缸水后，准备帮鸣人清理。鸣人侧身躲了一下，脚下一滑，差点整个身子淹进浴缸里。“你是白痴吗？”佐助提着他的腰把他捞了出来，鸣人的头发湿哒哒的，驯服的贴在脑门上，眉梢眼角还有鼻翼唇边都淌下了水珠，他依旧不友善的瞪着佐助，佐助并没有再说什么，他将手指戳进鸣人的穴口里为他清理。

胀痛感使鸣人瑟缩着身体，咬紧牙关不让那些羞耻的声音露出来，敏感的地方在那个熟悉的指尖的扣弄下，很轻易的就会起各种各样的反应。鸣人防备着，他害怕这些动作又会擦枪走火使早上的事情换个地点继续，但是没有发生，佐助为他清理干净了，还用毛巾帮他擦干了身子。

这是他第一次为自己清理，以往自己都是匆匆逃离，也顾不上他是否有这个闲心。

鸣人穿好衣服走出浴室的时候，佐助重新躺回了床上，被单将他的下半身盖着，白皙的胸膛上分布着均匀却不夸张的肌理，修长的四肢上青筋纵横交错，细薄的皮肤下是脉动着充满爆发力的血管。他的身材很好，而且是恰到好处的那种好，不会有那种欧美男人健美先生的恶心既视感，却也全然比孱弱的像根竹竿子似的弱鸡充满力量。加上性格使然加成的气场，以及俊美到无可挑剔的面容，无论从哪个方面，他都会是一个受欢迎的人。很受很受欢迎的人。

鸣人移开了视线，他不太想让佐助发觉自己一直盯着他，佐助的手边叼着一根烟，鸣人走出来的时候，就已经要抽完了，烟味飘散在空中，似乎冲淡了一些情欲的味道，佐助将香烟掐灭，掸进了烟灰缸里。他躺在了床上，将背朝向了鸣人。这是他的回笼觉，鸣人后来才知道，这个家伙其实很嗜睡，而且非常讨厌被别人吵醒，所以就算早晨是鸣人先醒，他也绝不会动。

“我走了。”鸣人干巴巴的说道，没有回应， 他也不希望有回应。

保持正常的姿势走路还有些困难，因此他行走的很缓慢。他不想让别人察觉他的任何异常，即使是路人。晨光是柔和的，但抬头看的时候还是会觉得刺眼，鸣人用手掌害住额头，遮住刺目的光线，眯起眼睛看向还将大半个身子隐藏在云层里的太阳，视线远处正好飞过了几只鸟，沿着飞机在天空中滑过的轨迹，齐整的没有一丝偏差。

鸣人绽出了一个笑容。走出佐助的家里以后，身体里的每一个细胞都活泛了，松了口气的朝着家的方向走着，像是什么都没有发生过，而且也不会发生。

 

（二）  
一切都源于那句该死的喜欢。

一个月前。

篮球队结束了室内的练习，鸣人和牙还有小李他们在室外的篮球场上呼吸新鲜空气，身为体育生的他们组织了一支篮球队下个周末要代表学校参加与y校的比赛，几个人功夫底子都很好，关系也很密切，平常都有经常聚在一起打篮球，虽然是临时组建，但效果非常显著，在经过了两三个月的训练后，就已经成为了一支很优秀的篮球队了，在前几天与x校的友情赛中获得了压倒性的胜利。

队伍士气大涨，训练也更加如火如荼。几个人坐下来透了会儿气又闲不住了，鸣人提议大家再练一练，于是就就近在室外的篮球场训练了起来。

此时已经临近黄昏，校园里的人影已经稀稀拉拉，夕阳在他们汗津津的身体上铺上了一层金光，尤其映衬着鸣人的小麦色肌肤格外好看。篮球场的边缘走近了一个人，鸣人一眼就看见了——是佐助。深蓝色的校服外套里是白色的衬衣，书包单手斜挎在肩膀上，另一只手随意的插进裤兜里，黑色的皮鞋像是散发着锃亮的光。这么整洁肃穆的装扮配着这张俊美无暇的脸跟鸣人他们这群糙汉子似乎形成了鲜明的对比。

而令鸣人走神的却并不是这个。他的视线无法移过来了，那双黑色的眼眸也正在隔空与他相望着。心跳加快，愉悦的心情升高了一个高度，变成了狂喜，正要投篮的手僵硬了，耳边传来了牙他们的咒骂声，“漩涡鸣人你在干嘛呢？”

“哦哦！”篮球砸在了篮筐上，滚落在地面上后又弹跳了一个巨大的弧度，朝着佐助的方向砸去，鸣人吓得心提了起来，篮球却稳稳当当的落在了佐助的手心。似乎是对吊车尾的那副担惊受怕的模样很不屑，他轻哼一声，便走进了篮筐附近，脊背向前倾，膝盖略微弯曲两只手腕弯成恰到好处的标准弧度，篮球在他掌心似乎像一个玩具般轻便，对准篮筐投去，一个正中当心的完美三分球。

“哇！佐助好棒啊我说！”鸣人毫不掩饰心中的夸赞之情，其他几人虽然表示惊艳，但并没有他这么夸张的反应，像是害怕别人察觉出什么端倪似的，鸣人赶紧收敛了神态，故作正经的提议道：“不如佐助加入我们的篮球队吧！”

“抱歉，我没空。”

他们是体育生不用学习，不代表宇智波佐助就不用，他能得年级第一并不是轻轻松松的不付出任何努力就得来的，这么直接不留情面的态度让一边的牙有点生气，鸣人看的出来，他走上前去，冲佐助说：“那佐助是来等我一起回家的吗？”

“知道还不快走？”佐助转过身，坚挺的背影稳健的朝外移动着。鸣人心中一喜，变小李和牙他们打了个招呼很快跟上了佐助。鸣人身上还穿着代表木叶高中的绿色篮球服，汗水将球服打湿，宽松的衣服贴在他的肌肤上，勾勒出了他胸前两点的形状，佐助不动声色的移开了眼睛，平视着前方。

“你身上臭死了，离我远点儿。”

“哎？很臭吗？”鸣人抬起胳膊闻了闻，其实他自己觉得还好，大概是因为感官与佐助不太相同。他无所谓的嘿嘿傻笑两声，将额头上的头巾取了下来。蓬松的金发耷拉下来，没有刚才那么精神干练，但是却显得更加平易近人，傻乎乎的气质很快就暴露出来，不同于球场上英姿飒爽的身影，这个天然呆的可爱鸣人才是真正的漩涡鸣人。

两人一路上都没有什么话，夕阳将他们的影子拉的很长，艳红的晚霞在西边迷醉着他们的眼睛，路上人潮汹涌，正是下班的高峰期。黄昏的风格外凉爽，将鸣人的热气吹散了不少，汗水也渐渐蒸腾，感觉整个身子都神清气爽了。

他小心的瞥一眼旁边的佐助，又怕被他发现然后赶快移过视线。想到刚才佐助投篮时的帅气姿势，鸣人不禁无声的傻笑起来。学习成绩好，人长得帅，却意外的不是个小白脸，体育成绩甚至堪比他们这些体育生，艺术方面，虽然鸣人不知道，但如果佐助想要发展的话，应该也会很优秀的吧。

如此全能如此优秀，不管哪种选择，对他来说，似乎都是一条通往成功的路。但是鸣人从来没有在佐助身上看见过真正发自内心的喜悦，他拥有那么多普通人遥不可及的东西，为什么还会那么的不快乐呢？或许，这就是天才与吊车尾最大的不同吧。

“你怎么回事？一会儿傻笑又一会儿愁眉苦脸的？白痴吗你？”佐助斜了鸣人一眼。

“嘿嘿你又不是今天才知道我是白痴的吧。”鸣人无所谓的笑笑，佐助也忍不住轻轻哼笑了一声。不轻易笑的人笑起来总是很好看的，这是鸣人在看到佐助用指头数的过来的笑容里总结出来的。 他贪婪的注视着佐助的笑，全身上下的感官都不受控制的发热了。

这是不同于球场上挥汗如雨的发热，而是躁动的荷尔蒙，迫不及待的含苞待放的情愫在胸腔里把那颗蠢蠢欲动的心脏搅扰的发热。

佐助的家要到了，再转个弯穿过一条小巷就是。鸣人却在佐助即将转身的时候喊住了他。佐助没有过多的疑惑，他挑眉示意鸣人说下去。

巷口的风很大，鸣人的头发被刮得呼呼晃动，他一路上做了很多的深呼吸，这一下大概是最长的一个了。他想对上佐助的眼睛，因为这样会让自己看起来真诚许多。但是他完全做不到，他紧张的吞咽着口水，喉结上下滚动，双手攥紧衣角，蓝色的眼睛里倒映着夕阳的红。

太阳已经落下了一半，他朝晚霞的方向站立着，整个人似乎都镶嵌上了一层金色的光晕，他的头发在这样的光景里格外的璀璨，佐助正要不耐烦的催促，鸣人终于开口了。

“佐助，其实我，我很喜欢你！”鸣人干脆的说出了口，字斟句酌，铿锵有力，佐助少见的露出了惊讶的神色，怕他还不清楚，于是又补充了一句“不是朋友间的那种喜欢哦，是那种恋人间的喜欢！”

鸣人左看看右看看，他呼吸急促，这是比剧烈的运动都要紊乱的气息，他知道自己很唐突，但这种心情真的不是这段夕阳西下的并肩同行就临时起意的。他知道这有可能毁掉和佐助之间“最好的朋友”那种关系，但是同时也有希望开始另一段关系啊。一点点的希望都不会错过，漩涡鸣人绝不是个悲观的人。

佐助没有说话，他皱起了眉头，脸上的表情说不出来是高兴，但是也远达不到厌恶。可是鸣人没有看他的表情，因为他现在连自己看哪里都不知道，又怎么会看向宇智波佐助的脸。佐助的沉默在他的预料之中，他硬着头皮大声说道：“你不用尽快回复我啦佐助！你可以先好好想想的！我…我先走啦我说！”

他背过身一溜烟朝自己家的方向跑去了。他的身影逐渐缩小成了一个点，慢慢的消失不见，像是隐没到那片如火般艳红的夕阳里去了。佐助的嘴唇动了动，终究没有说出一个字。他看着周围来来往往的人，或是满身疲惫，或是精神抖擞，或是垂头丧气，或是喜气洋洋。他们的皮囊下都是一颗颗复杂的心，复杂到也许连自己也看不透的心。而一向对所有的一切都有明确性的目标和清楚的知晓自己想要的是什么的宇智波佐助，第一次产生了迷茫的感觉。


End file.
